


Tom Star Switched

by catsanddragons



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, little drabble, more like a outline of a story, personality switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: Imagine your OTP in a universe where everything is the same, except for one thing: their personalities are switched.I ship OTP3 Star/Marco/Tom





	

Imagine your OTP in a universe where everything is the same, except for one thing: their personalities are switched.  
I ship OTP3 Star/Marco/Tom

In this world there is a Star butterfly who is kicked out of Mewni because of her severe anger issues instead of recklessness. Who dresses in torn slightly singed clothes to her mothers despair and who is very aware of everyone's fears that she is the second coming of Eclipsa.

After a rocky first meeting, she warms to Marco as they bond over their mutual love of video games, violence, love sentence and mackie hand. Marco quickly becomes only the person, aside from Brian, who can calm her rages, which are happening less and less for some reason. Who doesn't just order her stop being angry, to stop feeling, but works through why she is angry and tries to help just to help not to create a better princess.  
Before she knows it he becomes more important to her than her ex Tom ever was.

Said ex makes several appearances. For all his carefree and sweet nature he can still be self centered and irresponsible. His behavior often causes Star to set numerous things on fire. He makes a few unconscious attempts to sabotage the Star relationship before Marco calls him out on it. He then gives Marco some laser puppies to apologize and starts trying to take him on interdimensional adventures that are both fun and occasionally very dangerous making Star both worried and jealous.

Star doesn't realise who shes jealous of until Marcos flirting with Jackie causes her to set the school on fire for the third time. Thus beings a constipated courtship that involves many monster fights and randomly wearing fancy outfits and sunglasses to try and impress him.


End file.
